Gone
by Extraxiangirl01
Summary: Toothless is framed for a crime he didn't commit so when hiccup decides to leave berk Astrid comes along. Together they go on a journey to new places and meet new friend along the way. Also my name on here used to be night fury girl but I changed it and sorry if the summary sucks but the story's good I promise. T for just in case
1. Chapter 1

**I finally have enough time to post this. I'm so sorry for the delay on this but I've been really busy. But I decided to opiated it now in celebration of the premiere of Dreamworks Dragons Defenders of Berk.**

** Disclaimer: Sadly ****How to train your Dragon belongs to Dreamwork**

** and before I forget to put this in I used my iPod for this so if a random word comes along blame the auto- correct.**

** Now on to the story!**

* * *

Astrid's POV

I had been having trouble so I decided to take a walk around the village to make me more tired. I was walking on the other side of town near the food storage house, when I heard someone talking from somewhere above me. Looking up I saw Snoutlout on his Monstrous Nightmare Hookfang, ducking for cover I tried to hear what he was saying.

"Hurry up Hookfang if we get caught we're dead."Upon hearing this I got suspicious and followed him.

About two minutes later they stopped and hovered above the food storage house. They had been hovering for a couple of minutes or so when I heard Snoutlout say "Now Hookfang" who them set fire to the food storage and the few other building surrounding it.

They then flew away almost completely silently, making sure they were gone I ran back to my house that was on the other side of town before anyone saw me and accused me of starting the fire.

While I ran though I noticed a pair of cat like eyes watching silently from the shadows and a split second later they were gone. Thinking it was just my imagination I continued on my way home. When I finally got there about a half an hour later I climbed through my window so my parents wouldn't know I'd been outside, crossed my room quietly and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"Astrid Astrid wake up" I heard my mom say as I slowly got up.

"What time is it" I asked sleepily.

"It's about 3:30, I woke you up because there's a court session going on involving Hiccup and Toothless

"What why?" I yell jumping up.

"I believe it's because the food storage and the shops next to it were set on fire last night, and they found Night Fury prints in the area surrounding it."

"Well I'm going to go see how that turns out, see ya later mom." I said running out the door.

I was about to head to the stables when I remembered that last week Stormfly my nadder had become my little sister Serenity's dragon. I hadn't wanted a new dragon after that so at the moment I didn't have one. Saddened for a moment I stood there thinking after a moment though I remembered what was going on and continued running in the direction of the arena.

* * *

When I finally got to the arena the trial was just finishing, and not knowing what had happened I sought out Hiccup to get answers. When I found him he was on the other side of the arena with Toothless yet strangely they both looked really upset but as soon as I came up Hiccup's look faded.

"So what happened at the trial?" I asked him.

"Well I'm pretty sure you know that Toothless was blamed for setting the food storage on fire but my dad convinced everyone that we can't do anything to him since all the evidence they found were prints." He inforlooking the saddened look returning to his face.

"Hiccup we both know that Toothless would never do anything like that." I reassured him.

"Yeah but try telling that to everyone else." He said glumly.

"Oh that reminds me I saw Snoutlout set everything on fire last night! I knew I was forgetting something this morning." I exclaimed.

"What! why would Snoutlout do that." He yelled now he was getting really mad, although honestly I can't really blame him.

"I think it's because he thinks it'll get you out of the way so when your dad steps dowhe he'll become chief and then I'll have to marry him. We both shuddered at that thought .

"Astrid I'll see you later I have to go tell my dad this."

" Bye Hiccup good luck." After that we turned and went our seperate ways, but before going home I looked back at them just in time to see all the dirty look'd people gave them as they walked by.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

"Dad I'm telling you it was Snoutlout that started that fire." I exclaimed to my dad who clearly didn't believe me.

"Now son we both know that Snoutlout isn't smart enough to pull off something that big plus his dragon would never listen to him long enough for it to work." He responded while laughing.

"Dad, please just listen to me it's the truth." I pleaded with him.

" Hiccup I don't have time for this now if you'll excuse me I have some very important jobs to do all over the island." He said firmly walking out the door.

"Fine don't believe me" I muttered angrily, stomping up the stairs to my room. "I'll show you.

* * *

**done god this took forever to type.**

**keep in mind that I just turned 13 in August so I don't have much time to work on this but I'm going to try for once a week or once ever other week.**

**And before people start to question me yes there will be a female night fury in this story but I can't think of a name for her so if you have ideas leave them in the comments or you can PM me. Either way works. R&R reviews will actually make me work faster, literally the night fur needs a name. **

**And she won't be Toothless' mate or girlfriend because I'be already picked the kind of relationship that they"ll have.**


	2. Chapter 2

** yay I finally got around to writing this actually its been sitting in my documents half written for about a week or two but today I had some free time so here's the second chapter.**

** Disclaimer: if I owned HTTYD I wouldn't have to write this so no.**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

On the day after the trial I decided to look for any evidence that could prove Snoutlout set the buildings on fire with the help of his Monstrous Nightmare. I had made the decision last night though, so I could finish searching before people started rebuilding. I had woke up at the crack of dawn so very few other people were awake at the moment and those who were awake were probably at home or in the Mead Hall.

Just looking at the burned buildings and thinking about the effects of different dragon's fire and where the fire was blasted from you could tell it wasn't Night Fury fire. After seeing that the frame of the building still stood I walked over to the foot prints left in the dirt.

If you looked at the foot prints closely, and right next to one of Toothless' prints you could see that the two were very similar but not exactly the same. One thing was that they were smaller and they weren't as deep. i also took notice that they weren't the the same shape because the older foot print had shorter claws than the one Toothless had left.

With that and the fact that the fire would have had to of been a continuous stream of fire from above since the frame was still there, instead of a fire ball mixed with the fact that Toothless couldn't fly it had to of been Snoutlout that set the place on fire and the footprints probably came from another dragon that walked past that night. I mean come on the village is full of dragons it's highly probable. So Taking one last look around the crime scene I ran off to try and find my again and tell him again that Toothless was innocent but this time I had proof.

* * *

Finding him shouldn't be that hard considering that I had just spent about two hours looking for evidence so now that everyone was starting to wake up he was probably on his way to the Mead Hall for breakfast.

My earlier assumption had been right and I caught up to my dad at the bottom of the steps leading up to the hall.

"Dad" I yelled trying to get his attention which it did as he immediately looked over to me.

"What is it now Hiccup?" He responded sounding really irritated an being pestered so early in the morning.

"I have proof that Toothless didn't cause that fire."

"Oh not this again" he muttered. "Look Hiccup we went over this last night, we put the village at rest and until there's solid proof nothing will be done."

"But Dad!" I yelled. "This time I have proof it wasn't Toothless."

"Hiccup" my dad said interrupting me in the middle of my sentence. "The matter is over.". He said disapprovingly turning to walk up the stairs.

"No one ever believes me" I said to myself quietly. Turning to walk back to my house I thought to myself. "_No one ever even listened to me till I ended the_ war."

* * *

Before I ran to my house I had to go to the forge grab a few things. I ran into the forge yelling for Toothless to go to the cove and wait for me there. Then turning around I grabbed a large basket that was on the shelf and threw in some leather, a needle and some threads and the automatic tail I made for Toothless at Snoggletog. I had decided to keep the tail in case of emergencies even though Toothless hadn't wanted it. After throughing these thing in the basket I ran out of the shop and up the hill to my house.

When I arrived at my house I went up the steps to my room as quickly as I could and started gathering my things. I decided to grab most of my clothes, a blanket some journals and some rope just in case it was needed. Throwing these into the basket along with the other things I had I went downstairs and added some food and water skins. Closing the basket as it was getting full I stashed it by the back door and ate my breakfast. As I ate I kept thinking about how Toothless felt in the cove right now, and these thought made me eat a little faster as he probably thought he was in trouble do to the fact that he was trapped without me to work the tail fin.

* * *

It was about ten o'clock by the time I was ready to leave for the cove and since it would take about an hour and a half to walk there I figured that I should leave immediately so my dad wouldn't question where I was going. Grabbing the basket and putting it on my back and ran zi to the forest towards the cove. After running through the trees for awhile I arrived at the cove and was promptly attacked by Toothless who like I thought he did think he was being punished.

After I explained to Toothless that he wasn't in trouble and what was going on we settled down for a little while to relax. Seeing as we had all day I took a nap for a few hours until Toothless woke me up. After I was fully awake I fished in the lake while Toothless lit a fire. When we were finished eating we went for a swim and did other various activities until it was near sundown, and we probable would have kept playing games until we heard a russel in the bushes. Looking up I saw who had entered the cove and was looking curiously at the basket and riding gear was none other than Astrid.

* * *

**I figured that this would be a good cut off point and I promise the next chapter will be up sometime this week. Thanks to those people who reviewed and suggested names for the new night fury who will be in the story soon. And thanks to my friend kittysoftpaws01 for reminding me to update this.**

** *Hears noises coming from closet***

** Kitty: what's in the closet?**

** Me: nothing there is absolutely nothing in there.**

** Kitty: *crosses room and opens closet and sees Hiccup***

** kitty: Extraxi why is Hiccup in your closet?**

** Me: because imagine if people found out**

** Kitty: oh that makes sense but how did you get him hear**

** Me: magic and by that I really magic the magic portal that appears in my room**

** Kitty: oh well send him back**

** Me: No and watch what you say you're only in the chapter because I lost a bet. **

** Kitty: oh right shutting up now but at least untie him**

** Me: ok that I can do *unties Hiccup***

** Hiccup: thank you **

** Me: bye see you next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**well it's been awhile ssince I updated this so sorry about that. I'm not going to bore you people with notes after not updating in like a month so go read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer**:**. I wouldn't be writing this if I owned HTTYD now would I?**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

"Um Hiccup what's with the bags?" She asked

"Nothing just having a little camp out." I answered a little too quickly.

"Hiccup I can tell when you're lying also nobody brings that many bags to just a little camp out. So spill the beans or else we can repeat what happened last time you lied to me."

"Fine". I said remembering the time she found out about Toothless. "Astrid I can't stay here on Berk where everyone blames Toothless and where nobody will believe me. I informed her after a moment.

"Oh" she whispered. "That makes some sense I guess. She seemed to be thinking for a minute before she said.

"Alright Hiccup you can leave, but I'm coming with you." She said firmly.

"Um Astrid are you sure I mean you have a good life here." I responded nervously.

"Trust me Hiccup" she said "If you go I''ll have to marry Snoutlout." At the thought of that we both shivered discustedly.

"Good point me and Toothless were gonna leave at sunrise tomorrow morning." I informed her.

I'll see you in a little while I'm gonna go pack my stuff an then I'll be back." She called over her shoulder as she ran back into the woods towards the village.

* * *

Astrid's POV

After awhile of running I finally made it to my house. I ran throgh the door thankfully my parents weren't home to question what I was doing in such a hurry, I quickly ran to my room determined to lvr out of the house when they got home.

Reaching my room I grabbed a basket from my closet and started throwing in the items that I would need. Mainly I just put in clothes, food and a blanket and on a last minute decision some leather that I thought could come in handy. Deciding that I had everything I would need I ran back downstairs and out of the door as quickly as I possibly could, knowing that at any moment my parents would be home andgetting caught meant questions I didn't want to answer.

I finally made it to the cove after awhile of running and upon arriving at my destination I threw my bag to the ground to attempt to catch my breath. When I finally managed to I looked around the cove in search of Hiccup.

"Well Toothless Look who finally made it" Hiccup said from about half way around the cove.

"Yeah yeah Hiccup save it I just ran all the way here in the dark" I responded back to him.

"Point taken" he said. "I would suggest laying down and going to sleep now seeing as how I planned on leaving before anyone in the village wakes up."

Taking this advice I set out the sleeping bag I had packed and fell asleep quickly kind of looking forward to leaving.

* * *

"Astrid wake up" I heard someone say.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily momentarily confused as to why I was outside until I remembered what I was doing.

It's time for breakfast" Hiccup informed me. "I planned on leaving right after we eat so no one will see us flying.

"Okay" I said eagerly. And without another word I packed up my sleeping bag and walked over to the fire that Hiccup had lit. While I ate Hiccup was putting Toothless' saddle on him and attaching our bags to it.

About five minutes later I was done eating and we were ready to leave so we put out the fire, mounted Toothless and took to the skies.

As we flew over the ocean we both turned around and said our last goodbyes, then I turned back to Hiccup and said "Well this is it no going back."

"You never know Astrid one day we could go back" he paused for a moment before continuing. "If they ever need us."

With these word said Berk disappeared over the horizon leaving nothing but ocean for miles ahead.

* * *

Toothless' POV

We had been flying since dawn and my wings were starting to get sore from the strain of flying and having Hiccup and Astrid's bags tied to the saddle. I saw an island rising out of the ocean a small distance away so I signaled to Hiccup to land there.

Once we had landed and the saddle had been taken off I decided to explore a little and after that that go fishing in one of the many streams. As I explored I noticed a smell on the island that seemed familiar but I couldn't quite place it so I decided to let it go for awhile. After exploring some more and eating my dinner of fish I went back to the camp that Hiccup and Astrid had set up for the night and they were currently sitting at the campfire talking and roasting some fish that they must have caught while I was exploring the island.

After the other two had finished eating I went over to the fire to join them and listen to their conversation.

"... So I figured that in the morning we should keep heading south until about sunset then find an island to rest on." I heard Hiccup say to Astrid.

"Good idea and we should probably rest every few hours so Toothless won't get to worn out" Astrid added. Sometimes I swear that girl thought like dragons did.

"Yeah they were one of the first to learn how to ride and train them." After Hiccup said this I lost interest in the conversation and went back to thinking about the scent I had found earlier.

A couple of minutes later with no success on identifying the scent there was a rustle in the bushes and I smelled the air to find the strange scent. I got into an attack position to wait while the creature came closer.

"Show yourself" I growled, but as soon as I said this the figure emerged and I instantly placed the strange scent as someone I had been missing for a long time. "Lightningwing?" I asked.

"Toothless is it really you?" Lightning called back.

"Yeah it's me I've missed you" I said as I got out of my fighting stance.

"I've missed you to where have you been all of these years anyway?"

"Don't worry I've been living on Berk with my friends speaking of who you have to meet" I told her as we walked closer to Hiccup and Astrid.

* * *

"Just wait until you meet Astrud she's really nice and before I forget to tell you on Berk we've made peace with the humans and allow them to Ouse on our backs as we are friends. I informed her.

"That sounds nice" Lightningwing said quietly. "I think I would like to befriend a human as well"

"Great" I responded enthusiastically she looked like she was going to say something but she never got the chance to as Hiccup had walked over and was standing in front of us.

"Hey bud" Hiccup said giving me a quick pat on the head. "Who's this?" He asked stating to examine Lightningwing but soon stopped when she jumped behind me. "Well whoever it is you two are very close, is she your mate?" he asked to which we gave him dicusted looks. " Okay what about girlfriend?" he tried again and once again we shook our heads to signify no.

"What about sister?" Astrid guessed coming to stand next to Hiccup and at this remark we both nodded and smiled at her. "See Hiccup you probably scared them half to death asking if they were mates" Astrid yelled at Hiccup you in turn apologized to us.

"See told you you would like her." I said nudging Lightingwing.

"Yeah but she is right about the scaring us half to death thing" lying down she wispered "Goodnight Toothless sleep well", and with that we went to sleep not knowing what the next day would bring.

* * *

**And the female night fury is in. And yes she is Toothless' sister mainly because (a) I haven't seen many stories like that and (b) I suck at romance soo yeah.**

** Female night fury name suggested by: Proud2beMexican. Now she is good at writing relationship fics.**

** In unrelated news I just spent spent 5 hours at Chucky Cheeses for my little brothers birthday that was yesterday and now have a headache and am ready to strangle someone. Yep I'm not a peoples person mainly with small children and stupid people definatly stupid people with no common sense whatsoever.**

** Anyway you know the drill read and review and the next chapter will be up sooner.**


End file.
